Assassination of Peter MacLeish
Peter MacLeish, the Vice President of the United States serving under President Tom Kirkman, was assassinated in the episode The End of the Beginning at 10:38 PM, making him the shortest serving vice president in history and becoming the first vice president to have been assassinated. MacLeish was shot by his wife, Beth MacLeish so that he would not be investigated by the FBI for being behind the Capitol Bombing. Beth MacLeish later drew the gun on herself and committed suicide. Hannah Wells was originally going to arrest Peter MacLeish for lying to Congress at the scene, but failed. Assassination Background Peter MacLeish served in the US army before he was in Congress. He allegedly became a war hero for his actions in Afghanistan, but on the contrary, according to Alvin Joyner, on November 14, 2005 they were on a covert mission to escort Nestor Lozano on a covert meeting with an Afghani war criminal to deliver money. The meeting went wrong and the warlord ordered his men to attack them. They escaped, but after the latter began hunting them down one by one, MacLeish and his unit decided to go violent and murder innocent civilians. Alvin drew his gun at Lozano and asked him what was going on, Lozano then admitted he was a CIA officer with five million dollars meant to fight against the Taliban, MacLeish's unit wanted retribution for their lost comrades. However, MacLeish defended Lozano and said he was only following orders. When the government covered up their work in Afghanistan, MacLeish was radicalized against the U.S government and thus joined the cause of the True Believers. Peter MacLeish was a participant in the State of the Union when he was a third-term congressman from Oregon. He left his seat during President Richmond's address to go hide in a bomb shelter in room 105 in the Capitol. When the Capitol exploded, he appeared to have survived. His survival was planned by working with the conspirators. He was later sworn in as Vice President after the attack. He later met up with Alvin at Arlington National Cemetery to discuss what happened of what they did in Afghanistan. Alvin was worried that they would be their actions would be discovered. Shooting Once Peter MacLeish told Alvin that he lied to Congress to justify what they did and protect their unit, Hannah was ordered by John Forstell to arrest MacLeish after having heard enough evidence. Hannah suddenly appeared while Peter and Alvin were having a conversation to tell Peter he was going to be arrested for perjury against the United States Congress. Alvin ran and tackled her telling his former captain to run, but was knocked unconscious later. While Peter was running between the headstones, Hannah fired one shot, and stopped. Once he saw Beth MacLeish with a gun behind Hannah, Peter gloated at Hannah and boasted that he was the Vice President, while she was just a cop. Beth then shot her husband behind Hannah and immediately drew the gun on herself. They both died instantly. Beth MacLeish showed up after getting a text message from Brooke Mathison that Hannah was released from jail from the FBI, after a conspiracy with the Kirkman assassination attempt. Aftermath President Krikman released news to the press that Vice President Peter MacLeish has been shot by his wife Beth MacLeish at 10:38 PM and then later she drew the gun upon her self and committed suicide. He added that MacLeish visited the cemetery there to visit a grave site of a deceased soldier under his command in Afghanistan. The MacLeish daughters, Lexi and Blake stayed with their maternal grandparents and got privacy from the press. Peter and Beth's grave sites are unknown. With MacLeish dead, the office of Vice President was vacated. The successor to MacLeish is Ellenor Darby. Category:Events